1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conduction path and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-016430 discloses a conduction path formed by connecting a front end part of a coated wire to a rear end part of a terminal fitting. A front end part of this conduction path is inserted into a housing. In an inserted state, the entire terminal fitting and the front end part of the coated wire are accommodated in a terminal accommodating chamber of the housing and an area of the coated wire excluding the front end part is led out backward from the housing.
The coated wire described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-016430 is such that a conductor made of aluminum is surrounded by an insulation coating made of synthetic resin. Aluminum has a lower electrical resistivity than copper. Thus, to ensure that a conductor has a current value equivalent to that of a coated wire whose conductor is made of copper in a coated wire whose conductor is made of aluminum, an outer diameter (cross-sectional area) of the conductor needs to be larger than that of the conductor made of copper.
If the outer diameter of the conductor is made larger, an outer diameter of the coated wire also becomes larger. Thus, in the case of miniaturizing a terminal fitting, an outer diameter of a coated wire becomes relatively larger than a height and a width of the terminal fitting. In this case, if a cross-sectional area of terminal accommodating chambers is increased by expanding an arrangement interval of the terminal accommodating chambers, the coated wire can be accommodated into the terminal accommodating chamber. However, if the arrangement interval of the terminal accommodating chambers is expanded, the housing is enlarged.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enable a front end part of a coated wire to be accommodated into a housing together with a terminal fitting without enlarging the housing even if an outer diameter of a conductor of the coated wire is large in a conduction path formed by connecting the front end part of the coated wire to a rear end part of the terminal fitting.